Wanted
by Ookami Kuga
Summary: Shizuru es una abogada que, contra sus valores, defiende a una ejecutora de la mafia. ¿De qué manera se desarrollará su relación? (Pésimo summary, una disculpa por esto) Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada de Mai Hime nos pertenece**

**Notas: Esta historia, no es propiamente mía, toda la idea fue de la gran Lacroixmich, y ella quiso que yo escribiera junto con ella.**

**Tardé muchísimo en poderla terminar porque yo no soy escritora propiamente, no tengo talento en esto. Trabajé cerca de 3 meses en esto, deseché muchas ideas, sólo deseaba que fuera "perfecto" porque es tu regalo de aniversario. La primer historia, la última también.**

**Wanted**

Por la hora que señala el reloj de la sala, mi novia ya salió del tribunal, y si no me equivoco, debería estar de camino hacia casa… Desconecto el teléfono de su base y marco el recordado número del celular de Shizuru.

-_¡Hola, amor! _–Contesta inmediatamente con alegría en su voz.

-Shizuru, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por dónde vas? –le pregunto sentándome en el sofá…

Justo enfrente, sobre la mesa, veo una fotografía de nosotras en nuestras últimas vacaciones…

Una foto que no estaba allí hace un rato… antes de que saliera a… hacer las compras…

-_Tranquila, Natsuki. Todo fue excelente… ganamos el juicio, y ya estoy llegando… ¿estás ahí?_

-Ehh… sí, estoy aquí… cuando llegues hablamos, cariño… tengo que revisar algo.

-_¿Natsuki?_

-Te amo.

_Llamada terminada._

Escucho un "click" justo detrás de mi cabeza. Y reconozco de inmediato ese sonido… _me gustaba tanto_… el seguro desactivado de un arma.

-Cualquiera pensaría que serían más cuidadosas –sisea una voz grave pero femenina a mi espalda– Deja el teléfono sobre el sofá y ponte de pie lentamente.

Cedo a sus peticiones, pues ¿qué más podía hacer?… levanto mis manos abiertas para que las vea a la altura de mi cabeza, e intento girarme una vez erguida.

-No, no te darás la vuelta, perra. Camina, iremos al dormitorio.

-¿Quién…?

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que me hizo caer… y probablemente me desmayé, porque al abrir los ojos nuevamente estaba atada a una silla, en el dormitorio que Shizuru y yo compartimos desde hace más de cinco años.

No vi nadie a mí alrededor...

No se escuchaba más que silencio…

Hasta que las llaves en la cerradura me dieron el aviso de que todo estaba por terminar. Shizuru había llegado a la casa y con ella, todos mis miedos. Definitivamente la mujer que me ató, no había venido por mí…

-¿Natsuki? ¿Amor? ¿Estás aquí?

Los sonidos de siempre, Shizuru dejaba sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor, se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el sofá sin preocuparse en colgarlo hasta rato después, y sus pasos por el pasillo hacia el maldito dormitorio.

Quería llorar. Mi pecho se encogía, mi respiración se agitaba, y mi corazón latía veloz y fuertemente.

Vi cómo se tapó la boca con las manos, asombrada y asustada al verme amordazada y atada. De mis ojos caían sendas lágrimas, al igual que de los suyos.

Tan sólo fue a dar un paso hacia el dormitorio para que esa maldita mujer apareciera por detrás de ella, inmediatamente le hizo una llave al cuello, y presionó su arma contra la sien de mi castaña, quien tenía sus ojos desorbitados y no dejaba de mirarme.

-No iba a ser gratis meter a mis jefes en la cárcel, ¿sabes, lesbiana asquerosa? Ésta la pagarán caro, tanto tú, como tu mujercita… -le hablaba contra el oído- ¿y sabes que más? –Vi como una sonrisa inmunda se instalaba en sus labios- Tendrás el placer de ver como la convierto en un colador humano.

-¡No! –gritó, e intentó zafarse inútilmente.

-¡Quieta! –La apretó más contra ella, inmovilizándola– mira bien, porque aquí va el primero.

Cerré los ojos y fueron casi inmediatos el sonido del disparo y el dolor que me recorrió entera. Me había disparado en la pierna izquierda.

Shizuru sollozó más fuerte, y volvió a repetir su movimiento corriendo la misma suerte que la vez anterior.

-¿Un brazo ahora, dijiste? Tienes suerte de que tenga muy buena puntería.

_No, no, no… joder… esto no puede pasarnos a nosotras… _

Otra vez.

Pensé que me iba a desmayar nuevamente.

Sentí como la bala perforó mi brazo, y volví a hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás, falso reflejo de contraer mis músculos para sentir menos el dolor.

Mis ojos empezaron a nublarse a causa de las corrientes de dolor intenso, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y ya no podía pensar coherentemente…

Escuché un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada, más de una persona corriendo, gritos, y un último disparo antes de que viera caer a Shizuru, y desmayarme.

* * *

_-_No lo puedo creer, mi padre ha llegado demasiado lejos con sus malditos intereses.

Y bueno, era de esperarse; cuatro años y medio pagando la mejor educación en la Universidad más prestigiosa, y desde luego, la más cara de Kioto, pensando que al graduarme mi título diría "Licenciada en Administración Financiera". Su cara no tuvo precio cuando felicitaron frente al público a la mejor estudiante de la Licenciatura en Derecho, especialista en asuntos Penales, lo que automáticamente me otorgaba un extra que casi nadie en la facultad lograba conseguir.

Siendo de una familia tan adinera que pasa el poder de generación en generación, la rabia y el coraje de mi padre fueron implacables, ya que yo no tenía ningún tipo de interés en hacerme cargo de la Corporación Fujino & Afiliados, dueños de casi medio Japón y la familia más tradicional, influyente y respetable de todo Kioto.

Mi sueño más grande era convertirme en abogada e impartir justicia, lo que rompía por completo los planes que se tenían para mí; evidentemente lo que él quería, era sabotear mi nombre para que regresara con resignación a tomar mi lugar en la corporación, vaya que sobornar para que asignen semejante caso a una recién graduada…. ¿Y contra Suzushiro? Es una locura… Esa Licenciada es el salvajismo encarnado.

-¿A dónde se dirige señorita? –Preguntó el guardia que custodia la entrada al reclusorio donde se encontraba mi clienta.

-Soy la abogada defensora del caso "Natsuki Kuga contra el Estado", vengo a platicar con Kuga para aclarar algunos puntos sobre su audiencia.

-Regístrese en el mostrador y pase a que revisen sus pertenencias.

Después de pasar por el proceso de "agasajo" buscando objetos prohibidos dentro del reclusorio, al fin pude hacerle la visita reglamentaría a mi cliente. Debo admitir que este caso violentaba completamente mis valores y principios, estudié para impartir justicia, no para defender delincuentes bastardos que no tienen conciencia de sus actos. Aunque debo admitir que la apariencia de la chica frente a mi está logrando facilitar un poco mi trabajo.

-Buenas tardes Kuga-han, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru y soy la abogada defensora que asignaron para su caso, ¿está usted de acuerdo con esto?- ¿Esta chica realmente es Natsuki Kuga? ¡No tiene más de 21!

-¡¿Tú eres la supuesta abogada que me va a defender?! Estoy perdida…- ¿Escuché bien?

-¿Disculpa?- Ara, ara… a partir de aquí, su apariencia no me ayudará más…

* * *

En mi condición, cualquiera diría que no tengo ningún derecho de ponerme exigente, pero vamos… ¿Qué más podía hacer? A menos de que sea una traga-años demasiado eficiente, todo indica que tiene como mucho 3 años más que yo, ¿qué experiencia puede tener?

-Ara, ara… Kuga-han está subestimando mis capacidades, preguntar si está de acuerdo es una mera formalidad puesto que el caso ya me fue asignado, y en la firma Estatal, no hay nada más por hacer. Dado que efectivamente, yo la voy a defender, ¿no cree que estamos iniciando nuestra relación de una manera, por demás inadecuada?

-O-oi… etto… supongo que si…- No necesito explicar que me puso en mi lugar ¿verdad?

Esa fue mi primer interacción con Shizuru, la chica era muy bonita, debo admitirlo, y con una técnica muy peculiar, comenzó a "sacarme la sopa" de una manera muy sutil y… ¿agradable?

Prácticamente era una conversación donde ella se remitía a preguntar y yo a responder todo lo que necesitara, y era extraño, jamás hablé con nadie sobre mi historia, mucho menos con detalles de mis nefastas responsabilidades y aún menos, por primera vez en la vida, sacando toda la frustración y agonía que he cargado, por medio de lágrimas...

En la región de Fuuka, es bien sabido que la familia Kuga tiene nexos por demás fuertes e importantes con los Yakuza, controlando la red de mafia y delincuencia de una zona muy amplia. Lo que no todos saben, es que existe una regla que todo Kuga debe acatar a la perfección: "Te niegas a cooperar, mueres junto con tus parientes más cercanos". Ese es el _pacto_ impuesto que nos une.

Si se hubiese tratado sólo de mí, yo misma me hubiera hecho cargo de terminar con mi vida, pero en este caso, mamá era una importante funcionaria para ellos, la única familia que tenía, no podía dejarla sola, así que a una temprana edad tuve que aprender a endurecer mi corazón, a tragarme el orgullo y a actuar simplemente. Precisamente eso provocó que Yamada, el jefe en turno, me eligiera como su "ejecutora", para acatar las órdenes tanto de él, como de su socio Masashi Takeda, un infiltrado dentro de la policía.

Siempre y cuando hiciera mis tareas a la perfección, Yamada me dejaba en paz, pero Takeda era un bruto sin vergüenza que estaba empecinado en que me acostara con él... jamás le hice caso, y por lo mismo, obligaba a mi madre a trabajar mucho más tiempo de lo acordado, responsabilizándola y culpándola de cualquier irregularidad que hubiera en las cuentas bancarias y en las transacciones en general.

Cuando me di cuenta de esa situación, decidí que era suficiente, teníamos que salir de ahí de alguna manera…

Comencé a planear una ruta de escape, lo que más deseaba era liberar a mamá… era lo único que tenía en la vida y por quien valía la pena cualquier precio con tal de obtener la libertad.

Tenía la necesidad de tener en mis manos evidencia suficiente como para poder poner a los jefes con la espalda contra la pared y que aceptaran negociar nuestra liberación; el ser testigo directo no era para nada una ventaja, si se sentían amenazados, bastaba una bala para silenciarme.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, quería dejar fuera de responsabilidades a mamá, pero por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, me remitía a lo mismo… La prueba que necesitaba para amenazar a Yamada y Takeda, se encontraba dentro de las funciones que desempeñaba mamá. Las cuentas bancarias.

Parecía muy sencillo, era tan sólo copiar la base de datos de mamá a un disco externo, de modo, que de ser necesario, las autoridades tan solo necesitaban comparar las cuentas enmascaradas, un delito los engancharía a otro, incluso sin importar que yo también fuera a dar a la cárcel, siempre y cuando ellos pagaran lo que hicieron y mamá fuera libre.

Era un plan construido por una adolescente idiota, con ideales idiotas… Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que la base de datos estaría protegida por un sistema de seguridad que la misma Saeko diseñó y configuró para lanzar una alarma en caso de que alguien intentara robar información. Tan pronto hice mi movida, un séquito de matones aparecieron detrás de mí y me redujeron instantáneamente…

Me llevaron ante Yamada, quien no parecía demasiado extrañado por lo que hice, simplemente llamó a Takeda y en cuestión de minutos, apareció junto con mamá… Saeko me abrazó fuerte y me dedicó una sonrisa por demás triste. Después de eso Takeda le disparó…

La ira me inundó completamente, sin importar si moría yo también, arremetí contra Takeda, logrando aturdirlo un poco mientras yo me arrojaba por una ventana cercana cayendo al agua… No pensaba nada que no fuera el que mamá murió por mi culpa, por no compartir mis planes con ella, por no pensar con la cabeza fría…

21 años enfocados en mí, en mantenernos con vida, en procurar que no me faltara nada, le valieron la muerte por una estupidez…

Pasaron algunos días en los que simplemente caminaba sin rumbo, comiendo y bebiendo lo que podía con el poco dinero que llevaba; hurgando entre mis ropas para ver si tenía un poco más para un bocadillo, encontré un pequeño sobre negro que no recordaba tener entre mis pertenencias. Dentro, había un pendrive junto con una nota pequeña:

"En algún momento pensé que esto podría ser nuestra salida hacia la libertad, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto el arriesgarte así, de todos modos, guardé esto en caso de que nos fuera a ser de ayuda, úsalo bien.

Kuga Saeko".

* * *

-Es curioso… –dijo mientras una sonrisa triste se mostraba en su rostro- las dos Kuga pensamos exactamente en lo mismo, aunque de distinta manera… -cerrando los ojos, todo atisbo de tristeza desapareció, dando paso a la mirada dura y fría que la caracterizaba, erizando la piel de los integrantes del jurado- Después de eso, lo único que llenó mi cabeza y lo que aún me mantiene en pie, es vengar a la casta Kuga, no importando si yo misma debo pasar el resto de mi vida confinada a una celda y aislada del mundo, mis actos lo ameritan.

Después de tomar un leve respiro, volteó a ver al juez, llamando su atención inmediatamente -Su señoría, sé que después de lo que hice no estoy en derecho ni posición de pedir nada, pero por favor, también haga pagar a estos hombres lo que han hecho… He sido su mano derecha desde que tengo uso de razón, colaboraré en lo que sea necesario para atraparlos.

El juez que encabezaba el juicio, Kanzaki Reito, se encontraba en un estado un tanto atónito después de escuchar la declaración de Kuga y más aún, después de escuchar su petición… tan solo atinó a seguir dirigiendo el juicio.

-Vuelvo a recordarle, que está bajo juramento y que todo lo que dice dentro de esta sala, está considerada una declaración directa y tiene mucho peso dentro de las pruebas que se pudieran conseguir dentro de su caso, como al de alguien más. ¿Desea agregar algo más a su declaración?

-No su señoría.

-¿La Suzushiro, la fiscalía tiene algo más que agregar?

La rubia histérica se acercó con una mirada filosa y rostro asqueado a mi lugar, para después escupir con repulsión -¿Segura que eres capaz de creer tu sola el cuento que inventaste?

-¡Objeción señoría! –Wow, Fujino tiene reacciones rápidas….

-A lugar, Suzushiro, controla tu carácter y formula preguntas pertinentes al caso.

Podría jurar que si echáramos un huevo sobre la cabeza de Suzushiro, quedaría cocido instantáneamente…

-Kuga, con la declaración que nos acabas de dar, pareciera que estás tratando de desvirtuar todas las pruebas que tenemos en tu contra.

Casi al instante de terminada la frase de la rubia carnicera, Fujino de nuevo disparó -¡Objeción!

-Suzushiro, al parecer la fiscalía no tiene más preguntas pertinentes al caso, ¿verdad? –Podría jurar que se estremeció de pies a cabeza…

-Bien, como la fiscalía no formula más preguntas, le cedo el turno a la defensa.

Fujino se levantó de su lugar, y caminó hacia mí, clavando su mirada en la mía –Kuga-han comentaba en su declaración, que su difunta madre le dejó una nota con un pendrive, que por cierto, no quiso ofrecerlo dentro de las pruebas que ambos bandos podemos manipular, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

¡Cierto! Ya no recordaba la petición que le hice… -Si Licenciada, quería que, esta prueba fuera directamente ofrecida y promovida por mi defensa, como prueba determinante en contra de Yamada y Takeda.

-Nuevamente, Kuga-han ¿por qué habría de ser una prueba determinante contra los antes mencionados?

-Porque ese dispositivo contiene la información sobre las cuentas bancarias y diferentes transacciones, con todo y direcciones e identidades falsas que han utilizado estos sujetos…

El barullo y la excitación dentro de la sala se hicieron inminentes, algunos de los presentes discutían entre sí, mientras que otros gritaban al mismo tiempo intentando hacerse escuchar.

El sonido sordo de un objeto duro golpeando contra una superficie, más la voz de Kanzaki se hicieron escuchar en la sala. -¡Orden! No toleraré interrupciones a ese grado dentro de mi sala, la próxima vez, todo el público quedará afuera quedando sólo los implicados más el jurado. Señorita Kuga, tomaremos la prueba ofertada y será enviada de inmediato a someterse a las pruebas periciales correspondientes. Pero en lo que concierne al caso, hemos alcanzado el punto cumbre de nuestro juicio, han sido desahogadas las pruebas, ya hemos escuchado las declaraciones de los testigos, y finalmente, escuchado a la acusada, tienen un receso de 30 minutos para preparar sus conclusiones y para que el jurado tome una decisión –diciendo eso, golpeó nuevamente con su martillo.

* * *

Eran los 30 minutos más abrumadores del mundo, las cartas estaban tiradas por parte de ambos bandos, ahora tan sólo quedaba esperar…

Entré a la habitación del juzgado destinada a la defensa, y ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos esmeralda fijos en la ventana, esa mirada fría y enigmática que tiene desde que la conocí cuando me asignaron en caso, y que de a ratos se da el lujo de perder estando conmigo…

-Fujino… -llamó quedamente, con un tono de voz que no había utilizado, hasta este momento… Me acerqué para quedar frente a ella, viendo también por la ventana.

-Dime, Kuga-han.

-Gracias… -eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, desvié mi vista y la posé en su rostro, totalmente descolocada, Kuga no es de las chicas que se rinde hasta lograr su objetivo, eso me lo ha dejado en claro tras estos meses trabajando con ella.

-Ara ara, pero Kuga-han, aún no hemos ganado el juicio, ¿por qué habría de darme las gracias?

-No importa si ganamos o no, en el momento en que Kanzaki tomó el pendrive de mamá, yo ya tengo prácticamente mi venganza en las manos.

-Kuga-han nuevamente me subestima, creo firmemente que puedo ganar mucho más que una simple venganza, tal vez pueda devolverle la vida que le arrebataron…

La conversación fue interrumpida por un oficial del tribunal –señoritas, es momento de que pasen de nuevo a la sala.

* * *

Algo en las palabras de Fujino, quizás el brillo en su mirada, o la convicción en sus palabras hicieron a mi corazón latir con fuerza y a mi cuerpo estremecer… ¿Recobrar mi libertad? ¿La vida que me arrebataron? Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, tan solo quiero mi venganza, y he dado un paso más para obtenerla. ¿Entonces por qué mi cuerpo tiembla por la emoción de creer las palabras de esa chica de ojos rubí? ¿Por qué el anhelo que se extinguió desde hace mucho está volviendo a surgir? No puedo esperar mucho más que una celda, todo está en mi contra. Fujino es una gran abogada, pero no es maga…

-Así que le pido al jurado, que tome en total consideración las pruebas mostradas y la declaración de los testigos, también el dolor permanente que esta delincuente ha causado a las familias de las víctimas. ¡Por justicia, como mínimo tendría que pasar el resto de su vida encarcelada!

Vaya… por estar perdida en mis pensamientos no puse atención a la conclusión completa de Suzushiro, seguro con eso estoy más adentro que afuera…

-Su turno defensa.

-Muchas gracias señoría, pero como conclusión, tan solo puedo decir, que el caso ahí está, tan sólo es cuestión de que el jurado ate cabos, y formule sus propias conclusiones, no se puede quedar al arbitrio de dos oradoras.

Ahora si… estoy más adentro que afuera… lo sabía…

Posteriormente, el oficial tomó el veredicto del jurado y se lo entregó al juez.

-Todos de pie por favor.

La vida me pasó en esos segundos como una película, y en un lugar recóndito de mi corazón, albergaba un poco de esperanza.

-El jurado encuentra a Kuga Natsuki, culpable por múltiples delitos, incluido el de homicidio en diferentes grados, por lo que la sentencia…

-Disculpe señoría, el jurado quiere hacer una recomendación. –Un sujeto con cabello afro, algo rechoncho, interrumpió el veredicto del juez.

-Adelante Sakomizu-san.

-Gracias señoría. El presente jurado, encuentra a Kuga Natsuki culpable sí, pero creemos que ya cumplió su condena a lo largo de todos estos años.

La mirada de Kanzaki pasó de la sorpresa a una de total seriedad, guardó silencio por unos instantes que parecieron eternos…

-Está bien, recomendación aceptada, Kuga Natsuki es culpable, pero se da por cumplida su condena.

Tras el último martillazo del juez, nuevamente las voces se dejaron escuchar en toda la sala, algunos gritaban eufóricos felicitando a Fujino, otros tantos lanzaban maldiciones contra mí, pero yo aún seguía en shock sin poder creer nada de lo que sucedía... Había dado un paso más para obtener mi venganza, pero a la vez, la bella Shizuru Fujino me devolvió lo que con tanto anhelo esperaba, mi libertad.

_Y fue con ese pensamiento, que al voltear hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo, la suave y cálida mano de Shizuru sujetaba la mía con firmeza, y esa calidez cubrió de a poco la totalidad de mi cuerpo…_

* * *

Iba a tomar el café de todas las tardes.

Siempre frecuentaba el mismo lugar, los dueños de la cafetería eran vecinos del edificio donde vivía desde que me mudé a esta ciudad, y siempre me reservaban la mesa más privada de su local, además de que tanto su café como sus bocadillos, eran los más ricos de la zona, y luego de un arduo día de trabajo, mi cerebro y mi estómago recibían con gusto tal halago.

Llegué al café, y los clientes asiduos me saludaron amablemente, al igual que los empleados, acostumbrados a verme a diario.

Me dirigí hacia la esquina de siempre, y al mirar hacia _mi _lugar, veo una mujer que está leyendo el diario y tomando algo caliente…

_Una mujer que rompió mi rutina…_

_Por primera vez._

Me senté en la mesa de al lado, y la mesera que se me acercó a traerme mi café y un plato con galletas dulces, me miró confundida.

-Le ocuparon su sitio, Kruger-sama… disculpe, si quiere le digo que…

-No se preocupe, este lugar también está bien. –Le sonreí, y la chica se fue tras hacer una inclinación con su cabeza.

El siguiente día pasó lo mismo, y el siguiente… y el siguiente a ese…

Definitivamente no volvería a sentarme en mi mesa.

-Disculpa… -me digné a hablarle a la mujer detrás del periódico.-

Apartó su mirada del papel gris, y me miró con la duda pintada en su rostro…

Y yo quedé estupefacta… shockeada… en stand by… sorprendida…

_¿Enamorada?_

Y luego mi cerebro recordó quién era esa mujer, tirándome un balde de agua fría.

-¿Licenciada Fujino?

-Sí, Doctora ahora ¿nos conocemos?

-Ehh… sí… usted fue mi abogada hace unos años –respondí nerviosa… y ella siempre tan tranquila, tan imperturbable.

-¿En un caso de…?

-Ehh… divorcio –_mentí… mentí… mentí… joder…_

-¿Divorcio? –me miró con sus cejas arqueadas, mostrando confusión en su mirada.

-Sí, disculpe que la interrumpí… ya… ya me voy –y me fui casi espantada, no sin antes llevarme las galletas que me quedaban para el camino a casa.

Al siguiente día, mis pasos me llevaron como siempre hasta el café… pero no me animaba a entrar… finalmente cuando decidí pasar por sus puertas, recibí un fuerte golpe… provocado por la puerta que había sido brutalmente abierta por cierta castaña de ojos rubí.

-Ohh, ohh, perdón, Kuga-han… ya, ya la ayudo… -hablaba mientras yo en el suelo me apretaba la nariz como si así fuera a doler menos.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien –le dije con voz nasal apoyándome con mi mano libre en el suelo para levantarme.

-Deje que la lleve al hospital

-¡Estoy bien, te dije!

-O… Okey… perdóneme… -Vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó apresurada… debo admitir que no entendí nada. Le hable mal, pero me esperaba otro golpe o una mirada enfurecida.

Resoplé, negué con la cabeza, y corrí detrás de ella.

Cuando la vi estaba intentando abrir la puerta de un auto deportivo biplaza de color beige.

-Doctora, ¿entonces se acordó de mí? –le pregunté de manera casual, apoyándome en el capo sobre el asiento del copiloto, llamando su atención.

-Cuando me dijeron su apellido me acordé de usted… se lo pregunté a la mesera, claro que tiene una pequeña modificación –agregó mirándome, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta bajo mi atenta mirada, y preguntó levemente sonrojada- ¿aún le duele?

-¿Lo qué? Ah, no, no, ya no duele… –en realidad dolía un poco, pero he recibido golpes más fuertes- Bueno, no la molesto más, vaya tranquila… -me separé del capo y caminé hacia atrás guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Sí, llegaré tarde. –dijo sonriendo de lado- Disculpe el portazo… a veces soy algo bruta…

-No se preocupe, fue un placer -¿_un placer? Estúpida… _Me miró confundida y me quise dar una cachetada- El haber hablado con usted… no… no el golpe… -reí tontamente frente a mis palabras.

-_Fufu_, nos vemos.

Se despidió metiéndose en su auto -_por suerte-_ y yo me fui a mi apartamento, que quedaba a tres cuadras de allí.

* * *

Finalmente había vuelto a mi mesa… Pero con compañía.

Era agradable. _Muy agradable._

Pronto me contó que se había ido de Japón también escapando, pero de su familia, no como yo que escapé de mi pasado. Al tiempo ya me iba a buscar al trabajo, y luego íbamos a la cafetería o a algún otro lugar…

Como el cine… o a un parque, o…

O su casa…

…Como ahora mismo…

* * *

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras inmediatamente… y cometí el error de pensar.

Pensar que yo la había defendido… Que ella torturaba gente... Pensar que era un error… y yo solo había cometido un error en toda mi vida, y eso fue aceptar que mis padres arreglaran un matrimonio del que escapé cobardemente yéndome del país. Pensar que…

Que rozó mis labios con los suyos, segundos después de que su palma cubriera mi mejilla.

Y se me escapó el aire, se me contrajo el estómago y el alma a su vez. Y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo ese fruto prohibido que eran sus labios.

-Solo soy Natsuki –Susurró contra mis labios abiertos, sin apartarse, rozándome… - No tienes nada de qué temer, ya no soy quien hace el trabajo sucio de un mafioso… ahora soy arquitecta, me llaman Kruger, y quiero ser quien conquiste tu corazón… quiero ser a quien ames, Shizuru… -Yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados, escuchando no solo sus palabras, sino también lo que había en su voz, y tuve que aceptar que ya no soportaba más la distancia entre ella y yo.

Sus labios eran un paraíso, el oasis en medio de un desierto… adictivos… el roce principiante y temeroso se iba tornando más profundo… más pasional… pero sin dejar el toque de ternura y necesidad que me transmitía toda su expresión corporal.

Lento, todo iba lento y sin prisas, tomaba su tiempo para recorrer mi boca y luego desplegar besos por mi rostro, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto nuevamente en mi boca… Sus ojos decían tanto y a la vez nada… eran una ventana al alma dispuesta a ser abierta en el momento que yo quisiera.

Sus manos comenzaron a ser traviesas, y con nervios, tanteban el terreno, acariciando suavemente mi espalda, recorriendo mis hombros y atreviéndose a terminar en mis costados.

La detuve un momento colocando ambas manos en su rostro, y grabé con mi vista cada facción, sus ojos esmeralda penetrantes, que ahora me veían suplicantes, sus labios carnosos sin ser excesivo, la nariz respingada, su piel tersa, siempre fresca al tacto ahora estaba muy cálida, calor que iría en aumento; lo presentía al ver el tono rojizo que iba tomando.

-Eres preciosa Natsuki… -sin más, me rendí ante ella, esta vez siendo yo quien iniciara el beso, con mucha más hambre de la que pensé que tendría, con muchas más ansias de las que podía soportar…

Devoraba su boca, y bajaba a besar y morder de vez en vez su cuello, deleitándome con los sonidos que comenzaban a salir por su boca. En nuestro juego de besos, la dirigí a mi habitación, dejando como rastro algunas prendas que de apoco abandonaban nuestro cuerpo.

Yo misma fui quien, por medio del ejemplo, le mostraba como debía acariciarme, sin miedo ni ataduras, todo atisbo de malos pensamientos simplemente se extinguieron al aceptar que la deseaba tanto como ella parecía desearme a mí.

La desnudez de nuestros cuerpos no se hizo esperar demasiado, pero Natsuki tenía otros planes, tan pronto como se colocó sobre mí, tomó el control bajando el acelere que se había apoderado de mi... Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo entero, lo recorría con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando que mis pezones se pusieran erectos y que la excitación en mi aumentara mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Me encargaré, de que tu cuerpo y tu corazón, sean completamente míos…

Y se lanzó a besar mi cuello, paseaba su cálida lengua, resoplando un poco en mi oído, jugueteando con mi lóbulo, para después seguir su camino hacia mi torso; me instaba a acariciar su cuerpo, pero era un poco difícil pensar al sentir el roce de su senos restregándose contra mi abdomen al bajar para que su cabeza quedara cómodamente a la altura de mi pecho.

No hacían falta más palabras, nuestros gemidos y el reconocimiento de nuestros cuerpos eran más que suficiente para transmitir sentimientos. Besaba mis senos con ahínco, como si no hubiera mañana, se encargaba de sujetar con sus dientes un pezón, para después someterlo a intensas caricias con su lengua, soltándolo de a poco y acariciando en círculos mientras su una de sus manos le daba atención al otro.

Se quedó un rato mimando así hasta que decidió continuar su camino para abajo, trazando con su lengua una línea cruzando mi abdomen, llegando al ombligo y cubriendo toda la superficie con besos y una que otra mordidilla. Mi interior palpitaba más fuerte clamando atención, pero ella se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin previo aviso, con una mano se abrió paso a través de mis pliegues mojados, lanzando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo…

-Ahhh…. Natsuki….

Mis gemidos la instaban a intensificar su toque y envalentonándola a recorrer más de mi interior, acariciando y conociendo mi parte íntima, y observando de cerca lo que tocaba… muy cerca… casi podía sentir su aliento al resoplar…

Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue arquear mi espalda, y echar para atrás la cabeza, al tiempo que un gemido prolongado abandonaba mi garganta… era una sensación avasallante, su lengua recorría en círculos mi punto más vulnerable de placer, sus manos sujetaban mis glúteos desde abajo para aferrarme y acercarme más a su rostro, mis caderas tomaron vida propia y se bamboleaban en un ritmo constante buscando recibir más placer…

Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loca… bajó mis caderas, y por si fuera poco todo lo que me provocaba, hundió un dedo en mi carne caliente y palpitante, levantando la cabeza y buscando mi mirada con la suya, quedándose completamente quieta…

-Nat… p-por favor…

-Pídemelo, Shizuru.

-Nat…

Introdujo un segundo dedo, comenzando a moverlos tortuosamente lento… demasiado lento… Se acercó a mi oído, y dijo de nuevo…

-Pídeme que te haga culminar, Shizuru. Quiero escucharlo con tu voz excitada…

-Hazme llegar, Nat-su-ki… No te atrevas a parar de nuevo…

Como toda respuesta, volvió a tomar mi boca, era un beso salvaje, un beso con el propio sabor de mi intimidad, un beso que acallaba los casi gritos que salían de mi al sentir las embestidas de Natsuki. Al tener nuevamente nuestras cabezas a la altura, no perdí más tiempo, y yo también tomé la intimidad de ella.

El vaivén de nuestros movimientos nos tenía al borde del punto crítico, mi cuerpo convulsionaba, no soportaba un instante más, sólo pude aferrarme con fuerza a la espalda de mi pareja, clavándole las uñas y gritando su nombre en medio de mi orgasmo…

-Te quiero, Shizuru…

-Yo también, Nat-su-ki. Ara, pero parece que es mi turno de jugar ¿no crees? La cosa va 1-0 y la noche, está muuuy lejos de terminar….

* * *

Shizuru estaba cocinando, mientras yo daba los últimos toques a mi proyecto. Hacía cinco minutos que mi jefe había terminado la conversación que manteníamos porque su hijo lo había llamado, así que tenía el teléfono a mi lado. Por eso atendí yo, pensando que sería él nuevamente.

-¿Aló?

-Kruger, soy Harada, ¿me puedes pasar con Shizuru?

-Claro. –Contesté secamente, levantándome para ir a la cocina. Allí me encontré con mi novia de delantal, llena de harina.

-Es Harada –le anuncié pasándole el teléfono.

-¿Algún día se llevarán bien?

-No lo creo –le contesté subiendo los hombros, y salí de allí para volver a mis planos.

Cinco minutos después la sentí detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quería?

-Soy la fiscal del juicio contra Takeda y Yamada. –Dijo lentamente… Creo que es la primera vez que la escucho así. Estaba en shock…

-Oh… diablos…

Takeda y Yamada eran los cabecilla de dos de los mayores carteles de drogas del país. Definitivamente a quien le tocara ser su fiscal, estaría en problemas, había que ser realistas.

Guardaespaldas para ella y para mí todo el tiempo, cámaras en las puertas y ventanas, (conseguimos que no fueran puestas en el interior, lo que menos queríamos era un _reality show_), oficiales de civiles como vecinos… _una verdadera tortura_…

El juicio duro poco realmente. Tenían todo en su contra, ni siquiera tendrían que haberle hecho juicio, los tendrían que haber metido directo... claro, eso imposible…

Por eso no entiendo porque el día del veredicto la seguridad disminuyó notablemente…

* * *

Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, el recuerdo de esa mujer atacándome, y ver a Shizuru asesinada, me golpeó como un disparo directo al corazón… pero sin la bondad de matarme…

_Shizuru… _

La habitación con paredes blancas y de ambiente frío se me hizo totalmente desconocida, pronto fui consciente del catéter que me mantenía unida a un tubo con suero, el otro brazo se encontraba inmovilizado al igual que la pierna izquierda –_Claro… los disparos…_

Arranqué el catéter de mi brazo con la boca, y sin importar más nada, tomé el tubo que sostenía el suero utilizándolo como bastón improvisado comenzando a avanzar por los pasillos lo más rápido que mi cuerpo herido permitía.

No sabía a donde ir, necesitaba respuestas y al a vez no quería pensar…

La azotea del hospital era de los pocos lugares reconfortantes que había en ese lugar, el único donde podía darme el lujo de tirarme a llorar sin importarme nada más.

Shizuru fue quien me devolvió la vida que me arrebataron, para posteriormente convertirse en mi verdadero motivo para vivir, mis ganas de seguir adelante, mi único y verdadero gran amor…

No había nada que hacer, irónicamente volvía a quedarme sola, a causa de las mismas personas que le quitaron la vida a mi madre. Al parecer este es mi destino…

Y así estaba, con pensamientos de los que Shizuru no estaría para nada orgullosa, cuando una de las enfermeras irrumpió en mi atmósfera agónica…

-¡Por Kami, Kruger! ¡Todo el personal te está buscando! No se te ocurra moverte, le avisaré a la doctora Youko que aquí estas.

No debieron pasar más de dos minutos cuando ya tenía a la doctora Youko regañándome peor que a una niña de cinco años. Pasado el regaño, me ayudaron a incorporarme y me trasladaron de regreso a mi cuarto, sin esperarme la gran sorpresa que me aguardaba.

-Ara ara, parece que a mi Natsuki le gusta causarle problemas a los médicos y enfermeras del hospital, es peor que una niña traviesa. –Y ahí estaba, el objeto de mis más grandes anhelos y por quien estuve a punto de cometer una locura imperdonable; sentada y más hermosa que nunca, con una sonrisa radiante dedicada solamente para mí.

Apenas la vi, no dudé un segundo en levantarme y arrojarme a sus brazos, sin importar el dolor o el daño que eso le pudiera causar a mis heridas…

-¡SHIZURU! –en la seguridad de ese abrazo protector, las lágrimas nuevamente hicieron acto de presencia- ¿pero cómo es posible? Escuché el disparo… te vi caer…

-Natsuki no estaba en condición de fijarse en detalles, el disparo que escuchaste fue cortesía del policía que llegó justo a tiempo, caí por la inercia, pero estoy completamente ilesa, fuiste tú quien se llevó la peor parte…

-Perdóname… yo… todo esto es mi culpa… debí imaginar… yo te metí en esto… no fui capaz de…

Shizuru se encargó de callarme con un beso delicioso, no importando quien estuviera de expectante, logrando apaciguar un poco mi asustado corazón, y siempre sin perder el mismo efecto embriagante que sus labios han tenido sobre mí desde el primer momento en que los probé…

-Te amo, Nat-su-ki. No creas que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

-No te separes jamás de mi lado, mi amor… -Shizuru se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo hasta que me dieron de alta del hospital, el amor que nos teníamos era más que suficiente para salir delante de las adversidades, no importaba si teníamos que iniciar de nuevo… Después de lo que vivimos, sería muy sano para las dos.

* * *

-Mi amor, ten cuidado con esa caja, viene el set para la ceremonia del té que me regaló el magistrado, ¡es muy valioso! –Decía con cara de total consternación.

-Si Shiz…

-¡Natsuki, tu sabes lo que nos hará la abuela si rompes el jarrón persa que nos obsequió para la nueva decoración! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! –Decía mi mujer con la cara pálida por el susto.

-Claro Shiz…

-¡Cielo! ¡Dejaste la caja con la vajilla de porcelana en la orilla del sofá!

-Ya voy Shiz…..

-¡Cariño!...

Contrario a lo que mi cara de frustración pudiera decir, estaba más que feliz siguiendo las instrucciones de Shizuru en cuanto al acomodo de nuestras cosas en la nueva casa, había cajas apiladas por doquier además del montón de basura que se hace cuando comienza la labor de desempaque y acomodo.

Una semana después de que salí del hospital, Shizuru avisó a sus colegas que por motivos de seguridad, estaríamos fuera del país un tiempo en lo que se tranquilizaban las aguas. Estuvimos cerca de dos meses turisteando en Europa, y durante nuestra estadía en el último destino, platicamos y convenimos que lo mejor sería movernos de ciudad. Un par de llamadas a sus contactos, y todo quedó listo para que en cuanto llegáramos, empacáramos todo y nos moviéramos.

Le dieron plaza en la fiscalía oficial de Kioto, la tierra natal de Shiz, mientras que yo, con ayuda de algunos amigos y compañeros, tampoco tuve problemas en conseguir lugar para continuar con mis actividades laborales. Además, con las habilidades de mi amada castaña, fue muy fácil y rápido vender el hogar que nos cobijó por más de 5 años…

La zona residencial es muy tranquila, la habitan en su mayoría parejas jóvenes con alguno que otro niño, hay varios parques alrededor, y tenemos piscina privada.

Descanso un poco el cuerpo recargándome en el marco de la puerta, deleitando mi vista al observar a Shizuru detenidamente. Traía puesto un conjunto deportivo que constaba de un pantalón con corte ¾ y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de color negro con adornos blancos y plateados, y bien ceñidas a su cuerpo, permitiendo ver a la perfección sus majestuosas curvas.

-Mi Natsuki, cuando terminemos estas otras cajas, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a pasear un poco a ver si encontramos algún buen restaurante para comer? –Preguntaba mi oji-rubí, alzando mucho la voz sin darse cuenta de que me encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, comiéndomela con la mirada y acercándome sigilosamente….

-¿Natsuki? ¡Ah..! –Dio un gritillo cuando la capturé por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello descubierto.

-Ara ara….. parece que tienes planes completamente distintos, ¿no? Nat-su-ki… -canturreó sensualmente mientras se volteaba para capturar mis labios en un fiero beso…

Es una excelente manera de comenzar...

* * *

**Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**Siempre tuya: Ookami Kuga**


End file.
